Complexity
by Kiranohime Taichou
Summary: Tsunade is playing match-maker. Kakashi is being difficult. Tsunade hates losing more than ever. KakaxOC. Tell me what you think. First story. *Finals now posted. Sorry. I suck at technology!
1. Chapter 1: Mind Games and Annoyance

****I do not own Naruto at all. I do own Kiranohime. This story is just for fun. Do review. I am looking to improve.

Kakashi was really starting to dislike the fifth Hokage.

She simply WOULD NOT keep her nose out of everyone's business now that there was a little peace. The last 18 months of her "counseling" had lead to three happy jounin marriages, and numerous dating couples. And _lucky_ for Kakashi, he was her newest project.

He'd been on numerous dates in the last 3 months, not the worst of which were with two of the village's most tempestuous women. He shook his head as memories of both evenings played in his mind.

The date with Anko might not have been so bad if she had been in a better mood... and hadn't been such a flirtatious drunk. The mandatory date had been much more enjoyable- after she went home with Genma.

And the other date...

What had Tsunade been thinking?

Awkward was such an understatement when he thought of describing his date with, the now very adult, Sakura.

The women appearently had her eye on yet another emotional black-hole, so Kakashi had been the farthest thing from her mind in the way of 'eligible bachelors'.

Not even to mention how they'd never really hit it off in their brief teacher-student relationship. And with all that the evening had still been more enjoyable than the other.

She, Sai, and himself had drinks at a local bar, exchanging stories from younger days after having a casual dinner.

The outcome was, however, very much the same: his 'date' went home, happily, with another man.

He had been considerably happier for Sakura though. She deserved some relief and Sai seemed to reciprocate something similar to interest in her.

And Kakashi trusted Sai wouldn't take advantage of her tipsy state. The poor man had not yet realized the ways he was wrapped around the pink-haired kunoichi's finger. Kakashi chuckled to himself aloud. People eyed him strangely as he wandered up the main road of Konoha, hands in pockets, in full jounin uniform, to Hokage Tower.

Disturbing himself, Kakashi hoped the Hokage's summons was related to a long mission, far away. He loved lazing about at home, but he could not keep his mind off women lately.

And not in the normal sense for him.

He was actually thinking about wanting to have someone to warm his bed for him until he returned from missions. And rub the sore shoulders he never acknowledged. Maybe gently brush his wild hair with her fingers as she hummed. Know who he was under all the layers of cloth and love him anyways.

Yeah.

That kind of wishful thinking was going to do him in.

He nodded to the guards as he passed under the arch and took the stairs quickly.

Walking was good. His mind wouldn't wander if he was focusing on moving…

Yet another wishful thought. This was all, that God-damned woman's fault.

He was perfectly contented with his empty, slightly messy, apartment and collection of smutty novels before.

He did NOT want a woman in his life.

If Tsunade would just leave things be…

Annoyance dominated his mind again as he reached the door. He knocked once.

"Come in Kakashi." Her sharp voice pierced through the solid wood.

She sounded unusually sober. This, most likely, meant she had a hang-over, and that this meeting was serious.

The hang-over concerned him more.

Kakashi winced as he opened the door and didn't look up to make eye contact until he'd closed it again and had taken a few steps forward. "You called for me Hokage" Kakashi said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Yes." She purred as she grinned up at him.

Her eyes held a troublesome glint he didn't like.

"I have a new mission for you. It's a long one. I figured you could use some time away. It involves a cover and a partner from the village hidden in the mist." She gingerly picked the folder up from the desk and extended it to him with the same mischievous smirk.

Something definitely wasn't right.

Tsunade had a distinct air of victory about her as she lifted the folder.

She was never in this good of a mood when sober.

Kakashi had nearly missed what she'd actually said, he was so focused on reading her perplexing emotional climate.

Just before his hand clamped on the folder she snatched it back. Troublesome mood indeed.

"The rest of the details are only for the nin who accepts it. That's all I can tell you without your acceptance of the mission." Tsunade was playing mind-games. This was a bad sign for him.

Kakashi stroked his chin thoughtfully for a few moments and took satisfaction in the Hokage's slightly souring mood. He was going to take the bait. It wouldn't kill her to wait a minute for victory.

"Why would you offer me a choice in this mission Hokage-san?" he asked thoughtfully.

Tsunade's face contorted in deep thought. She was formulating a lie, no doubt. "I just know most shinobi would shy away from this mission. I want you to feel like you had the choice." She said simply.

In other words: '_this needs to look like your decision if something goes bad.'_

Well that piqued his curiosity. What was so terrible, in this time of peace and prosperity, that she would need as skilled a jounin as him to act without the name of Hokage attached?

Kakashi began to pace.

She said he would have a partner… so it wasn't a simple assassination. He could do those in his sleep.

She said it was to be far away. Surely then it wasn't some sort of military advancement for Konoha. Even the best two nin couldn't pull that off alone.

There were some dangerous criminals loose. But it proved to be an act of futility to seek them out. They would surface in the wrong place at the wrong time sooner or later.

It was as dangerous as it was appealing to accept this mission without any further information.

But he would do just that. He paused directly on center with her desk and turned towards her again.

"Very well Lady Hokage. I accept your… challenge."

Kakashi had to stifle his panic as her face twisted from boredom into a wicked grin.

What had he just done?

He cautiously took the folder and flipped through it as he quickly skimmed details.

The _information_ was not very _informational_. Nothing was direct. It was like the entire thing had been coded by a coy woman. Much was implied but nothing was stated directly. Godaime Mizukage was mentioned multiple times but not clearly why.

The last page fell open to a bingo page mock-up.

The kunoichi had long, elegant, mahogany curls. The picture was small, and effectively vague. She was petite. Child-like almost, except her gracefully curved hourglass figure definitely belonged to a woman of experience. Her half-masked face radiated feminine sexuality and violent fatality. The profile said very little, really only that she had left more than one massacre in the wake of her temper and that she had disturbing amounts composure. That sounded like it would be in his area of expertise…

"So this 'Death's Princess' is my…target?" Kakashi questioned after translating her name, without looking up from the picture. It would be such a terrible waste to take the life out of that female's body. He traced the silhouette in the picture with the tip of his finger. Maybe he would get to seduce her... he hadn't had a mission like that in a while. Hell she looked like she'd be fun to work into a submissive death. And he so desperately needed to get out of his head for a while.

Tsunade burst out in laughter and interrupted Kakashi's imagination.

She calmed to breathlessly correct him. "No. Kira No Hime is your wife." Tsunade barely finished the sentence before she began cackling again, half at Kakashi's suspecting glare. She sent him away with a wave of her hand before he could adequately form a question.

That had not been what he was expecting. He didn't even want to date and Tsunade-match-maker had just married him off, in contract form, to a woman he didn't know.

A woman he didn't want to know.

He slowly walked down the stairs as he absorbed the information.

He just agreed to be married.

Truthfully, he hadn't ever considered sharing his life with anyone full time.

Hadn't known anyone he wanted that close.

Well there was _her_.

But that was so long ago. He'd been young and stupid.

And Magatou had been dead a long time now. Because of him.

And this mist kunoichi looked like trouble.

She wasn't even a leaf nin! Wouldn't this mission still have worked if he'd been forced to marry a woman he had at least met before!?

Kakashi could still hear her cackling as he exited the bottom of the tower.

He spitefully thought of how well it suited the witch to have a laugh like that.

He poofed himself back to the bottom of his apartment complex' stair case.

What had she thought was so damned funny?

It _was_ a bit Ironic that she was marrying him off after failing to get him to date…

But it was only a mission…?

Though, it did look like the marriage was going to have to be convincing. He noted that they were to make quite a few public appearances as a married couple and not many less in front of the daimyo and kage's families.

He paused.

What the hell was this mission about?

He would have to decipher it once he got comfortable in his apartment again. Maybe he'd change back into his pajamas after a morning training session with his best friends. Maybe Genma and Gai could even help him make some sense out of all the nonsense in the folder.

If he filtered it just right, they'd never know he was talking about a mission.

He was an excellent liar.

It still wasn't that funny. And Tsunade was going to be sorely disappointed if she expected him to take any sort of liking to the troublesome brunette in the folder.

He was SO beyond done playing her stupid games. Hokage or not.

He had already resigned himself to a life of meaningless one-night-stands and an empty, cold bed.

Why did she go digging up all this loneliness in him? Didn't Tsunade know how much this was going to affect his focus?

She _had_ been there; the first and only time he let his heart get broken.

She had seen the disaster that followed.

He knew he was his best when he was cold and un-whole and alone.

Why couldn't she accept that? He was better for the village this way.

No woman was worth his focus. Especially now that he knew what a lie love was.

An unfamiliar chakra brought Kakashi out of his internal rant to realize how he was awkwardly standing at the bottom of the staircase, glaring at the ground.

The entire cove of his apartment complex reeked of… white jasmine, green apple, and citrus blossoms..?

Perfume.

He looked up to his porch only to find a slightly familiar silhouette leaned backwards against his railing.

A _mahogany-crowned_, _deep-blue-kimono-ed_, _female,_ silhouette...

And the well known blond spikes of his old hyper-active student bobbling energetically.

He could already hear the young man babbling excidedly.

It would be best to stop him before all the secrets of Konoha were told to the strange mist nin.

Kakashi huffed an annoyed sigh and lethargically started up the stairs.

As he slowly ascended, his annoyance redoubled.

Why were either of them here, invading his private space!?

The woman even more so!

He had only just barely gotten the mission.

Kakashi got a sneaking suspicion; he flipped quickly through the folder and frantically skimmed the logistics page.

He disappointedly found just what he knew he'd find: "Start date: today"

That was what the witch had thought so funny. Kakashi was suddenly too annoyed to even care why Naruto was intruding in his peaceful sanctuary. Appearently he was going to need to pack.

"So a mask for you too, huh? I never really got the whole mask thing. I've never really seen Kakashi-shishou's face; he has one just like yours that he never- EVER- takes off. We've even tried to trick him! Do you ever take yours off? I bet you're really pretty under there." The jinchuuriki licked his lips eagerly,"Have you and Kakashi seen each other without your masks? How is it you know Kakashi? You know, I don't think he has women over often. Well not during the day." At that he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. " Can I see what's under your mask!?" Naruto was practically shouting.

Kira was much too amused to be properly annoyed at the loud-mouthed teenager.

As Kakashi rounded the corner at the top of his stairs he wanted to laugh at the scene:

Kira was backed into the corner, standing in front of her travel pack, with slight amusement dancing in her eyes, as she minimally adjusted into a defensive pose, Naruto reaching towards her face, both arms extended like an idiot.

To a civilian it would look like Naruto was attacking her, but to another shinobi-

It looked like Naruto was about to get his ass kicked.

Kakashi crossed his arms and cleared his throat.

As funny as it would have been, he couldn't very well let a fellow leaf nin get murdered on his porch. Even one who earned the beating. Naruto didn't stop his advance as Kira nodded slightly at Kakashi.

With one hand Kira swept both Naruto's arms away and flipped him onto his back.

"My purpose here is the business of Kakashi and I, Naruto-kun, and I would appreciate it, if ever we meet again, you remember this and keep your hands to yourself." Kira dropped Naruto's arm and stood back to her full height and bowed graciously at Kakashi as he grabbed Naruto's squirming leg and yanked him a couple feet farther from the _damsel in distress_...

She was an even 5'3" to Kakashi's 6'7". And she'd just effortlessly leveled Naruto's 6'2".

Naruto jumped back to his feet and began shouting at Kira once more. "Do you have any idea who you just man-handled lady!?"

Kira's eyebrows raised in question.

"According to my information you aren't of any significance" she said honestly, as if she was barely concerned she'd made a mistake and was double checking her information.

"That should be Naruto-senpai to you! Whore! Shishou, you should not invite women like this to dirty the pure air of Konoha!" the insult struck her like a slap, her body recoiling from the source. Kakashi felt her chakra rise.

"I will not be spoken to in such a manner by the likes of you. You do not know of whom you speak." She replied emotionlessly. Her body tensed and her fists clenched.

Kakashi slapped Naruto in the back of the head. "You idiot. This is Kira No Hime. Jounin of the hidden mist. She is my guest, as well as the Hokage's. You should know better than to go trying to put your hands on women. And how dare you speak to a warrior so dishonorably! This woman is the same regarded as 'Spring Breeze of the Mist' by her countrymen."

Naruto's eyes lit up in recognition. She was known by her people as just _and_ pure: carrying away death and bringing new life to the country. She was the invisible hands of Godaime Mizukage.

"I swear, you should not have been allowed to spend so much time with Ero-sennin." Kakashi turned away from the rightly mortified blond buffoon and bowed to Kira, who was still wearing a deeply insulted facial expression."My deepest apologies, Kira-dono. My former student failed greatly in the area of common courtesy. Welcome to our village. Welcome to my home. If you wish to exact a punishment for this grave insult, I would that the punishment be laid upon me. If I had been more punctual" and Tsunade had been honest," you would not have had to meet this insufferable idiot."

It was the best Kakashi could offer to try and prevent war at the moment. Naruto and his rash behavior had already cost his sensei much in the past.

Kira's expression smoothed out and she seemed to let her chakra relax again "All is forgiven Hatake Kakashi-dono. Please forgive my flair in temper. Though, I would like to know who this insolent child seems to think he is." She seemed genuinely curious.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto who was now standing next to him with an angry look on his face again. He was about to say something stupid. Again. Kakashi smacked him in the back of the head for the second time and eyed him angrily. Kira smiled warmly at the interaction.

Naruto laughed at that and forgot her previous insult "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and someday I'm going to be Hokage!!!" Naruto exclaimed excidedly.

Kira laughed gently, nodded her head in realization and then bowed to Naruto slightly as she introduced herself. "You may call me Kira-taichou, Kyuubi no jinchuuriki. I am from the village hidden in the mist. What a pleasure it is to meet two of the Fire country's most famous nin. Your reputations proceed you. And as for my purpose here, I have the pleasure of being assigned a mission with your Kakashi-shishou. I'll have to be sure to keep an eye out for you if you're to become Hokage"

Naruto winked at her and all three of them laughed.

Kakashi's was strained and insincere, though he faked it well.

Every time she'd said the words 'pleasure' or 'Kakashi' since she'd opened her mouth, Kakashi was sure his pants had shrunk a size. He needed Naruto to be gone so they could talk in his apartment and he could be out-of-sight... and find some bigger pants. "Naruto why _are _you here?"

"OH! I was just wondering if you knew where Sakura was. I went to her apartment and she wasn't there and Sai was being all weird and threatened to kill me when I transported into his house." Naruto pouted. Kakashi chuckled again.

Appearently in just four weeks Sakura had effectively invaded Sai's solidarity.

Kakashi felt Kira's eyes appraisingly taking him in and pretended to not notice. It felt good to be studied like this by someone entirely new.

Oh. God. He was not enjoying this. He was not.

"You shouldn't worry about it. I'm sure they'll be punctual as ever at the meeting spot"

Naruto shot him a suspicious glare. "You know more than you let on old man." He accused.

Kakashi winced at the liberal use of one of his least favorite adjectives. He really didn't want Kira thinking he was old.

Even though her promotion stats were similar to his, she was still only seven years older than his students. Which made him seven years her senior.

He was only 32 for crying out loud!

"You know, it would serve you to be more observant. Goodbye Naruto." Kakashi said in his usual indifferent tone.

Naruto stuck his tongue out "Kira-taichou," Naruto called out as he took off down the stairs, "watch yourself. My sensei's well known around town with the women for his sneaky hands." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively again. " No matter who he tries to accredit for my misbehavior." Naruto winked again and the disappeared. Kira stared at the newly empty first step with confusion.

Kakashi's pants shrank again. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well then, let's go inside. I just got the mission this morning. I'll be needing to pack."


	2. Chapter 2: Dogs know character

^^ I do not own Naruto. This story is just for fun.

^^ and just in case you were confused: Kira No Hime Literally means "death's princess". Or Hell's princess. Depends on who you ask.

Kira smiled and bowed before taking up her large pack and walking in the door.

Kakashi cursed her pack inwardly for hiding her figure from his curious eyes, and then internally denied he was that curious.

He led her to the living room and brought her the tea he'd been making before he was so rudely interrupted by the summons.

Her singular movement to set her pack down and somehow _gracefully flop_ onto his favorite reading chair took all his attention.

She mistook his dazed look for offence at her un-ladylike behavior and the visible portion of her face turned red with embarrassment.

"I am sorry for my lack of decorum. Mizukage wanted me here as quickly as possible and I was ordered to keep moving until I reached my destination." She beamed at him with apologetic eyes as he shook his head.

"My home is yours now. Make yourself comfortable." The statement had more permanence than he had intended but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to add anything to change it. He mentally kicked himself for it and then chuckled. She laughed softly.

^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^

Kira was too tired to even think straight. It was only with luck that she'd managed to keep the inappropriate thoughts blooming in her mind from becoming words in that moment.

The Mizukage had dully promised that the nin she would be working with from the leaf would be haggard and old and ugly. And/or fat.

None of those struck true with Kakashi.

She was peeved. She really couldn't afford any distractions on this mission.

Not that a man would be a distraction.

She was more than competent. And she was a virgin. She'd never even genuinely kissed a man. She really didn't even know _what_ to be distracted about.

It just would have been even easier if the man she was supposed to _pretend_ she was married to wasn't making her legs feel like jelly and her heart beat quicken.

She closed her eyes.

Mostly.

She really couldn't pull her eyes from him for too long. He was just fascinating to her. His lean muscular back was turned to her as he worked at something in his small, open kitchen.

She wondered idly what he was hiding under his mask. She definitely had her reasons for wearing one, but what were his?

^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^

She was definitely checking him out and he knew it.

Kakashi felt himself grinning like an idiot as he finished preparing a small plate of tea cakes. Truthfully he normally ate the cakes out of the bag.

Why was he going through so much effort?

Eh. Probably just because she seemed so well mannered.

And he didn't want to offend her… right.

He needed to pack.

Kakashi summoned Pakkun, briefed the pooch, and then told him to take her the cakes and keep her company while he packed.

He couldn't stop himself from chuckling as he noticed her slightly opened eyes following him across the apartment.

When he got beyond her range of sight, and she didn't stir to continue admiring him, his heart sank a little.

He liked the way her eyes weighed on his body.

She did seem pleased. But that shouldn't matter to him.

He hoped she'd get less appealing to him quickly. Hopefully she'd have a fatal flaw. Like Sakura's temper. Or Ino's gossipy unrelenting voice that grated on his nerves. Or like Anko's expensive addiction to Sake. That would make it easier to dislike her.

He already felt himself slipping into familiar territory with her. She was resting in his very favorite chair. Her laugh was like a soft bandage on a newly cleaned wound.

He had to stop thinking like this.

Kakashi's mind seemed to be turning over the same thoughts as he packed hastily.

He had really forgotten how magnetic, mutual attraction could be. And how quickly nin either bonded, or didn't.

Appearently they were going to get along.

^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^

Kira heard a jingling sound approaching as Kakashi went out of her line of sight. She looked towards the noise after she lost her subject of study. A small dog was setting a plate of cakes on the table.

She thought she'd felt a summoning jutsu. The dog wore the Hatake family symbol and a leaf hitae-ate.

Abruptly she missed her main summons. Her Perriguine Falcon: Suuki. As far as the company she kept went, the bird was the most present, aside from her MP unit brothers. They were rarely apart. But she thought it better for Suuki to go back to her den until they knew if the nin they would be working with was a cat person. Suuki had eaten the last cat that had made an attempt on her life. And that had been an enemy's nin-minx. Not an ostentatious house cat like the many to fall victim before it.

"_Hi. I'm Pakkun. You're in my seat._" The small pug said matter-of-factly.

"_Is that so Pakkun? Where would you like me to move to?_" she asked politely.

"_Well truthfully this isn't the room of the house women normally occupy so I'm not quite sure what to do with you._" Pakkun said honestly as he searched the mostly empty room with his eyes. There was an uncomfortable looking loveseat Kira hoped she wouldn't have to move to.

Her mind didn't take long to imagine where women ended up in this apartment from the small look she'd gotten at Kakashi. God, why did everyone want to remind her he was so popular with women!? And why was it bothering her so much?

Her men were incredibly lecherous. And despite her chaste status, she had heard a lot. Shinobi had few ways of mentally checking out from the monstrosities they committed. She'd been told sex was the easiest. Though she'd always imagined the act would be truly personal or animalistic. And she was no animal, so she abstained.

Though that wasn't to say she hadn't considered it before. There had been men in her life that had made her feel hungry in ways she didn't understand. Kakashi was the first to do so within so little time.

This was problematic for her. He _would_ be distracting.

Her body had already decided _that_ out on the porch. His Bingo profile picture just didn't do him justice.

Mizukage was sneaky. And had been complaining recently about Kira's being too uptight. She had even suggested Kira hit a bar and meet a man.

Kira was opposed to both.

She didn't need the alcohol. And she doubted sex was any more enjoyable than sparring.

And sparring she could do emotionlessly.

Or at least with the darker spectrum of emotions she was capable of.

And she had little interest in letting a man get close enough to know how mad she truly was.

No one needed to know that.

No one could love that.

No one could understand it.

She had a purpose to fulfill. Then she could die in battle or maybe worry about being human again.

She did miss the simplicity and innocence of childhood...

Pakkun cleared his throat. "_You do look rather tired. Would you mind if I just snuggled up there with you?_" Pakkun's little face looked all business, despite using such an unserious word.

"_Not at all. Thank you for sharing your seat with me Pakkun-san_"

^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^

Kakashi heard her respond in the strange language again. How the hell did Pakkun know a language he didn't? And what was he saying? That dog had about as much discretion as Naruto.

^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^

"_So where are you from and why are you here?_" Pakkun asked starting polite conversation as he hopped into her lap.

"_I am from the village hidden in the mist. And your master and I have an important mission to attend to. Can I ask you a question Pakkun?_"

"_Of course, my lady. But I'll only give you an answer if you pet me. My shoulders are terribly sore. I suppose it's fitting that Mizukage would send you to him for this mission._"

"_I would love to be of assistance. How do you know what clan I belong to? And how on earth do you know our language so well? You speak it better than any of the locals who've heard it from my own mouth_."

Pakkun chuckled similarly to his master under her hands. "_Truthfully? You reek of high born blood. And my master is never this wound up when normal women are around. So that means you're a shinobi as well. Not many shouguns allow their prized daughters to undergo such training. Much less be married off to peasants. Even legendarily skilled, shinobi peasants. That means you're either a Hyuuga, related to Shibuki of the hidden waterfall, or the Fuuma, or you are the only remaining Kaguya. And you don't look like a Hyuuga in the slightest. _"

Kira couldn't hold back her happy laughter.

It was nice to be recognized and not feared without any work. "_Very well dog. How did you figure out of the remaining?"_

^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^

Kakashi groaned in frustration and sank a kunai into his headboard. He normally wasn't this easily provoked to annoyance. But they were having a whole conversation he couldn't eavesdrop on!

He was going to make Pakkun talk later.

Jealousy was tingeing every thought in his mind.

He wanted to be in there gathering information, he reasoned to himself.

They _did_ only have a month to get the whole married thing down before they started making appearances… and he had a lot to learn about the stranger.

Though he knew that wasn't the whole truth.

He did _want_ to be in there getting the information… on Kira's lap.

Or maybe they could switch and she could sit on his lap. Kakashi shivered at the thought.

She didn't seem opposed to the whole husband-wife thing. Maybe he could get some Sake on their way out of town and they could celebrate their pretend marriage once they got to the cabin. That would get things off to an accelerated start. "Drunk words, sober thoughts" he said aloud to himself amusedly.

What would that lead him to confessing?

He retraced his first thoughts of her: she had a bangin' body, and the way she made words sound… he shivered. He was hoping she was as confident in every part of their cover as a married couple.

Wow. He really needed to stop thinking like this...

But maybe it would help if he just took her and got it over with. It was weird to be actually enjoying the company of a female. Especially one he didn't know.

Her melodic laughter sounded in the other room again.

Even just the short time she'd been here- it just felt right.

Maybe taking her would allow him to be numb towards her like with every woman he'd recklessly let loose on before.

He could just get over this physical attraction with that simple action.

… or maybe not.

She was intensely more interesting than any woman he'd ever known.

God, why did Tsunade have to know him so well!?

^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^

Pakkun chuckled again,"_My lady, your mask may fool humans who enjoy being deceived by their eyes, but I can see that clan rank on your cheek the same as I can see the scar on the other. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you are the young bone goddess. You're far to graceful and polite to be related to Shibuki. And too skilled at the art of death to be of the Fuuma. Your hidden bloodlust is as volatile as your father's was. And as for how I know the language, let's just say I have a lot of time on my paws and the ability to find whatever books I need_." Pakkun tapped his nose. They both chuckled again.

"_Incredible Pakkun. And knowing all this, you still draw near to me?"_

"_Kira No Hime, I knew your mother. And while you may have all the violent tendencies of the men in your clan in your body, you have the gentle justness of your mother in your soul. I have done no wrong to need be afraid of you."_

Kira smiled appreciatively_. "Thank you. There are so few who see me for what I truly am. Your discernment is a great honor to the Kaguya Clan. I assume then, that your master knows who I am?_"

Pakkun winced, "_Oh god no. If he knew-_"

A high whistle came from the back room and Pakkun had to obey.

"_Forgive me, Kira-dono, my master beckons_" and with that Pakkun hopped off her lap and scurried away.

That left Kira with a large, unpleasant 'white elephant' in the room. _'What __would__ he do if he knew?'_

Her family was well respected in the east.

They had money and tons of influence.

That was until her brother went all Uchiha-Itachi on the entire clan.

She was _still_ rebuilding the relations as the newest clan head. Not a simple task for a woman, much less a singular survivor.

She still couldn't figure why he'd kept her alive. Though, he did try and mend that mistake when she was 16. Godaime Mizukage interceded on her behalf. If it hadn't been for her, Kira knew Kimimaro would have killed her. For some reason that sand jounin's marriage proposal, her salvation from her demon betrothed, sent him over the edge.

He _had_ always been strict.

And her gentleman-caller had been a poor, unskilled, first generation nin from the sand. He had seen Kira and had known her bloodlines and wanted her power for his homeland. He had made a great effort to woo her. Poetry. Flowers. Exotic candy. It was a shame she was more practical than that.

Itachi would have been displeased to know how happy it made her that another man had asked for her hand.

Kimimaro had always respected Itachi. It _was_ Kimi's idea that she be promised to the man.

Kira couldn't stand the Uchiha from the first time she'd met him at 15.

This weak sand nin was her way out. Marriage was not a strong enough bond to save his life. She wouldn't even have let him defile her. She just would have killed him right after the Sake began to flow.

His master Kazekage would have been well pleased with the acquisition of a beautiful, young 'bone katana' wielder, as a bride of a subordinate. She might even have still been welcomed into Suna.

She hadn't realized at the time what an insult it had been for the man to even speak to her father.

And even worse for her father to have considered accepting it.

That was, undoubtedly, what had emotionally allowed Kimimaro to begin the secret task his new shishou, Orichimaro, asked of him: wiping out his clan.

He had even made it look like they were rising against the Mizukage so his actions were justified.

He'd had no reason to come after her that few, short months later though.

Had she been better with their kekeigenkai she would have at least been able to put up a fight.

Maybe he would even have spared her out of the pride of her improvement.

As it happened, she had been weakened by grief and she had been neglecting her training.

He had told her that day how worthless she was to him. That she carried none of her blood's fair beauty; that she wasn't naturally gifted, despite having the kekeigenkai; that as a woman, she was born weak and worthless.

Even that he should just let her leave and get married and disown her from the family.

But in the end, he decided: if she wouldn't serve him, she would serve no one.

She carried their rare kekeigenkai and could produce children with it, which made her a threat to his master.

Kimimaro had made clear his loyalty. He had made himself an enemy of the once-mighty clan that now only consisted of her.

The brother she had practically worshipped had marred their name and severed their ties.

She had spent the last fifteen years of her life earning her families honor back. Her talents were only used for the good of the Hidden Mist village.

She shouldn't care what a simple Leaf Jounin thought of her. Even the great Copy-nin.

But if he took issue with her heritage, that could make their mission more difficult…

Her brother was such a monster.

She wouldn't blame him if Kakashi wanted to kill everyone near to Kimimaro.

^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^

Kakashi was livid.

Pakkun would not give him details.

He just kept saying that 'it was just idle chatter' and that he had 'liked the girl', but Kakashi wanted specifics.

Kakashi looked at the dog grimly. Pakkun relented with an equally indignant and terrified expression.

"She's the Kaguya princess, boss." Pakkun finally gave in. "She wears the family's rank as Second. She is the sole recognized survivor of the name. She's as battle-weathered as you and at a younger age. I don't know what happened to her, but she definitely has some issues. Similar to you. And she still retains the beauty of heart. Don't be stupid boss. I've seen that look in your eyes before. She isn't one-night-stand material. Think with your brain." And with that Pakkun disappeared.

Kakashi's foot swung at empty air. It was a good thing the dog was fast.

Was the dog so sure after such a minor conversation?

They _were_ supposed to be a good judge of character… but she was a supposedly a Kaguya.

And if she was truly that lost little sister, that meant she was betrothed to Itachi Uchiha still. And subsequently he was marrying one wanted man's over-protected little sister, and another wanted man's bride.

Though he very much doubted Itachi was interested in the woman. She was simply a matter of property. This didn't look good for his year of relaxation and reconnaissance.

Why would they give him such a high-profile wife? Surely she wasn't that hard to recognize…

^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^

Kira pinched herself.

She couldn't go there right now.

She had to do this later.

Before they started their reconnaissance for sure, but he didn't need to know how worthless she was now, before they even left.

These memories were a dark hole that consumed her when she fell in.

Mizukage had barely been able to bring her back last time without cutting a limb off.

Her blood ties with Kimimaro were hell sometimes. She would have nightmares about what he was filling his days with. Sleep was rarely rest anymore.

Kira pinched herself again. She started humming an old lullaby to keep the thoughts at bay.

It was either going to be Kakashi or Kimimaro if she let her mind wander and neither was appropriate at the moment.

Wow. She was so much more tired than she had thought. She leaned to the side onto the arm of the chair and let her eyelids sink.

She'd just let them replenish her eye's moisture a little. They were a little stingy.

She couldn't resist when she felt herself slipping into deep, dreamless sleep.

^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^^.^

Kakashi walked into the living room and his jaw dropped.

Kira was curled in a ball in his reading chair, hair splayed about the arm of the chair as she slumped to the side, eyes closed in light sleep, her kimono looked as if it were trying to rein her abundant breasts in as they strained and pushed against the top edge of the garment. By the looks of it, her breasts were winning their freedom in the struggle.

She was unconscious and still seducing him. Great. It didn't even matter how dangerous she was for him, his body had already made the decision.

Her stomach growled in her sleep and her brows furrowed in discomfort.

Kakashi looked at the full plate of tea cakes and decided she needed real food. He wrote a quick note letting her know he'd be back soon, in case she woke before then, and tucked it under the edge of the full tea cup.

Kakashi was in an unusually good mood as he locked the apartment door behind him.

It was oddly filling to be getting food for the _hungry, sleeping woman_ in _his_ apartment.

He transported to Center Street, the main market area in town.

He didn't quite understand, but indulged a little in the positive emotion as he picked out some fruit and was friendlier with the old lady at the stand than normal.

She noted he was being painfully picky.

He hadn't really thought about it, but he normally bought the damaged fruit so he could get a discount.

It wouldn't do to serve his guest refuse. She was a noble.

The old woman clicked her tongue and looked at him knowingly with a grin. She accused him of having a female he was looking to please.

"I'd like to not get sick the night before a mission. Normally I have a few days to let it pass." He insulted her in his fake polite voice.

The nosey woman huffed insultedly and fetched her husband to finish the transaction. It was humorous the way he kept looking at Kakashi apologetically, like he'd known what had happened out of habit. He chuckled as he left the stand.

How would he and Kira appear to everyone as a married couple? He thought of all the possibilities from the little he knew about her.

Gai Maito approached him energetically as he walked up the street. This was going to take longer than he'd hoped. Kotetsu was with him.

"Hey cool guy! What is my favorite rival up to today?" Gai practically shouted.

Kotetsu appeared at Kakashi's other side. "Yeah man. We heard-" Gai threw a heavy hand over Kotetsu's mouth.

Kakashi walked towards the take out place.

"What do you two want?" He asked in a tired tone, not even bothering to look at them.

"Well we heard…" Gai looked at Kotetsu excitedly. "-we heard there's a mist kunoichi in town. In your apartment. My young prodigy said, that Naruto told him this morning, she had the bosom of a-"

Kakashi interrupted the man's sure-to-be-uncomfortable simile by holding his hand up in Gai's face."Is there a reason that the physical attributes of my guest interests the two of you?"

Gai stuttered and stammered embarrassingly.

Usually if there were women to be had, Kakashi would willingly invite company. It was something different entirely for him to be turning a judgmental tone with his perverted friends.

"Chill Kashi-san." Kotetsu ordered indignantly. "We're just curious. It's been a while since there's been any fresh meat in town." He grinned wickedly. "Not since that Earth daimyo brought his belly dancer procession through for the festival." His eyes glazed over momentarily as he recalled. ".. and that was like six months ago! We just want to know if she's game… and if she brought any friends." Kotetsu wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Part of Kakashi wanted to send them over just to see what kind of massacre Kira was capable of. Then he remembered the cover he was about to be deep in the middle of. Why make life harder? He'd just start lying now.

Damn it. Work sucked sometimes.

"No, she is not _game_." Kakashi said with honest annoyance. "She's my fiancé and I'm not the sharing type. You should both know that by now." Kakashi looked at both of them.

They had stopped as soon as he'd said fiancé, a few feet back. All the excitement had drained out of their faces and they looked utterly shocked. Kotetsu was eying the groceries and shaking his head in disbelief. Gai was about to cry. Kakashi wasn't sure why exactly.

That reaction alone made the hassle of the deception worth it. Kakashi chuckled and walked into the take out place.

He picked up some plain ohagi and grilled chicken. That was fairly neutral and it would go nicely with the sauce and he'd bought earlier and his favorite tea. And he'd be happy to cook her something if she didn't like what he'd ordered.

Wait what?

That was a weird thought as well. _Wanting_ to cook. Kakashi sighed resignedly. He didn't feel like himself.

It felt too good to really even want to fight it.

When he walked back outside; the two shocked men were mysteriously gone. He hoped they hadn't gone to his apartment.

That would really piss him off.

He had always been a little territorial when it came to privacy, but now he wasn't just protecting his own. There was a female kind of depending on him in that apartment.

He jogged the two blocks impatiently, trying not to jostle the groceries.

When he finally got back to the apartment stairs, an hour and a half after he'd left, he smelled stale sake and sweat, and the faint smell of cherry blossom perfume. The smell was almost familiar enough to ignore. What did it mean again?

Oh…

Shit…

Anko.


	3. Chapter 3: Territory

^^ I don't own Naruto. This story is for entertainment only.

Anko.

She had been paying him drunken weekend visits since their date two months ago. She would often show up, trashed out of her mind, raging about the lack of properly seductive lovers in Konoha, scream at him for being an awful boyfriend (with many more colorful adjectives), and then she would proceed to pass out on his living room floor. Kakashi would wait until morning to reaffirm with her that they were not dating, and that she drank entirely too much.

Truthfully he felt kind of bad for the woman. She was probably never going to have the family she was craving because she just couldn't settle down. No one wanted to marry a psychopathic alcoholic. He was actually beginning to wonder if that curse mark was eating her sanity.

She did seem to be in pursuit of one of the most seemingly disinterested men in the village. And she was back again…

In the middle of the day…

On a Thursday…

She must have had a really rough mission to be trashed this early.

Then he remembered the reason for his initial panic: his mist kunoichi was up there, suffering from chakra depletion and exhaustion… trusting him that she could find rest in his home. And instead she was probably being attacked for the second time since she'd been in the hidden leaf village.

Kakashi transported to the top of the stairs, trying to keep his signature cool as he leaned in the wide-open front door. He dropped the bags of groceries.

His stomach lurched in guilt as he caught sight of the two women:

Anko was shaking in anger, standing in front of his reading chair, one hand clenching a kunai, the other a hand full of rich, dark chocolate brown curls. Kira's body was leaning uncomfortably against her pack, wrists and ankles bound, back arched in pain, but her face held a perfectly regal, reserved annoyance as she glared up at Anko.

The contrast between the two women was beyond amusing. Kira looked and moved with all the agility and grace of a war queen, and Anko, in her belligerence, behaved like and essentially was a barbarian.

There was no question in his mind who he would choose. Even despite his loyalty to his village, Kira was infinitely more desirable.

The disgust on her face told him that the temper, and alcohol addiction he'd been foolishly hoping for, were not in her.

Secretly he was relieved.

But why was she allowing Anko this upper hand?

Surely Kira was strong enough to prevent the abuse of a drunk, utterly unskilled leaf kunoichi? Maybe she just didn't sense Anko approaching and got caught off-guard…

Yeah. Right.

Anko's shrill voice erupted in unearned fury, "You lying whore! How dare you lie to me! I'll not ask you again mist wench! Why are you here?!"

Kira sighed "What is the point in me wasting any more breath? You aren't going to believe me anyways, baka. My business is not your concern. I'll advise you discontinue insulting me as well. Hatake-shishou would not appreciate you treating his fiancé in such a manner." Kira smirked victoriously under her mask. She'd just laid the winning card. This woman would now lose her temper and Kira would be able to retaliate without punishment.

Anko shrieked again and yanked Kira to her feet by her hair "How dare you speak my boyfriend's name you hag!!! Why would he want you when he has someone like me!!?" Anko slapped her with the kunai in hand and cut the skin covering Kira's right cheek bone, right above her mask.

Kira rolled her eyes and broke the bonds on her wrists like they were thread. It was ill-fitting that Kakashi should be called a 'boy'-anything. And for some reason that pissed her off even more. This joke of a kunoichi was going to be punished for words spoken in drunken anger.

She stood with her ankles still bound and began hand signs Kakashi was all too familiar with. Kimimaro was well skilled with his 'dances' and Kakashi had seen this one more than once: the Lattice Dance.

"Woman I suggest you leave before you anger me. What will be done next cannot be undone. And you will never be free of the scars." Kira said evenly, not betraying the smallest emotion.

Anko laughed madly and took a step backward to take a defensive pose. "I doubt there's anything you can do to injure me; I can sense your weak chakra, you've got nothing!"

God she really was insane. It was time for him to step in and stop this.

Kakashi transported himself right between the angry women. He was facing Anko.

"I think it's time for you to leave Anko-san. You have done enough to _welcome_ my guest." He growled. Kira made a small noise of relief into his back.

The way he'd said 'guest' sounded more like 'lover'.

She slowly slinked her arms around his waist and yawned against his back. Anko glared at her arms, and looked at Kakashi in horror. When he simply shrugged in response she stormed out of the apartment indignantly, slamming the door loudly behind her.

He knew she was going to go tell Hokage the mist nin had arrived; which was perfect.

He could feed Kira instead of having to leave and do the informing himself.

He stood there for a few moments in her embrace, enjoying the feeling of her warm breath on his back.

On his back?

Oh. He must have not put his vest back on after packing.

Dangerous move considering what he'd just interrupted.

Her body relaxed against him, and he felt every detail of her figure as she let out an appreciative sigh. The moment was strangely intimate for two people who had just met, but it didn't bother Kakashi in the slightest. It was natural to have her this close.

Somehow she was rapidly invading all the emotional boundaries he'd spent years building.

She was collapsing over 20 years of walls around his heart with her simple, honest, beauty.

"I didn't want to fight that dreadful woman. It would have looked so bad. Shikotsu Myaku, my kekeigenkai, has great bloodlust. Sheathing it without a massacre is nearly impossible. And part of it is still beyond my control. I have yet to master my brother's final dance, so Shikotsu Myaku will not completely submit to me. Thank you for sparing me the embarrassment of having to be restrained." She cooed sleepily into his back.

His world was so serene in that moment. He began to feel, for the first time in his life, like peace would be something he could learn to enjoy.

Goodness knew he could afford peace times now. Life had been busy for quite some time, and he really had nothing to spend money on. It was surreal to be thinking about supporting the woman who was real and present in his life.

Not a figurative, future thing. But a wife. That he had. That wasn't going anywhere. His brain began tying itself in knots around that one little word: wife.

Kakashi gently unwrapped her arms and turned to face her. She was asleep on her feet for all intents and purposes.

Her chakra was dangerously low.

He took her by the waist and guided her back towards the chair.

Food would have to wait. She was too tired.

Then he got an idea and steered her past the chair and towards his bedroom.

It wouldn't be polite to expect her to rest in the public room in his house, right?

A bed would be better.

She looked up at him in confusion as guided her into the room and to the bed. "It will be more effective if you actually _lie down_ and rest."

She eyed him suspiciously as he sat her on the edge of the bed and began to remove her sandals.

She was wearing such strange shoes. He didn't even really care that she hadn't taken them off before entering his home. She'd obviously meant no offence.

Kakashi had to focus to unlace them correctly. He felt a little guilty moving her kimono up so he could unwind the substantial ties that went all the way up to her knee. He looked up to her to ask permission and when she nodded sleepily he continued.

Her face was still bleeding from Anko's armed slap.

That really grated on his nerves. Why was every nin he knew so impulsive!?

Why couldn't they be relaxed like him!?

Kakashi moved to the other sandal, trying to keep his mind in a business zone while he was touching her, when he heard the familiar buzzing of a medic-nin at work. He looked up.

Kira was holding two fingers on the shallow wound as a strangely blue glow lit her cheek.

She was a medic too? God, what hadn't this girl done? She was miles ahead of Kakashi, at a younger age.

Kakashi stood to bow before leaving.

Unfortunately his eyes stayed below her chin, on the canyon that was her cleavage. It would have been easier to ignore if Gai and Kotetsu hadn't been talking to him earlier.

How on earth did such a petite woman have such large breasts? Maybe it was a jutsu. Hell that _would_ be a good jutsu to know. He was of the school of thought that all women should have DD's.

Or at least the smolderingly beautiful ones he had to spend too much time with, anyways.

Kira's face dipped into his view.

"You know, I'm sorely hoping your reputation as a lecher is a false one Hatake-shishou. My legs have been parted for no man, and I do not intend on losing my virginity for the sake of a mission." Kira spoke disinterestedly as if she were commenting on the weather.

Kakashi knew the tone well. He used it more often than any other. He raised an eyebrow at her, "What brought this up Kaguya-dono?" Kakashi prodded innocently.

"Hmmm…" she paused thoughtfully, "I'm not sure but I am sure we will need to revisit the subject when I'm a bit more coherent. Hokage is supposed to come define the details of the mission. I'm sure you found the file to be vague." She paused again. " Until then I would like to rest. Without any more shinobi barging in." she looked at him pleadingly until he nodded. "Thank you for the use of your home shishou."

Kakashi stepped out and shut the door as she lay down and rolled over in his bed.

Kira was miserably tired. That stupid beast-woman had come in and not only interrupted her rest, but tried to battle her. She was quickly tiring of ill-mannered leaf shinobi. At least the one she was truly stuck with was pleasant. His smile was kind and genuine. He was obviously patient to be surrounded by such idiots and manage to not commit murder. Marriage wouldn't be so bad. He did seem half-interested in her. Maybe if they worked together well enough she would give in to more carnal pleasures.

Only for the benefit of the mission of course. They _would_ be married, and she understood that was something most married couples did pretty often.

Well now she wouldn't be able to sleep. That whole line of thought was spiraling downward. Her mind painted over-romanticized pictures of looking to him and smiling in first morning light, very naked and very happy.

God. How did she even know what to picture? She'd never been with a man.

She rolled over again and tried humming.

It was no use. Her mind was in the gutter and was enjoying the hell out of it.

She spotted a little orange book on the night stand.

Maybe reading would cure her wandering mind? It was worth a shot. It looked like it could be a weapons manual or something by its size. That would be sleep-inspiring for sure.

She flipped the little book open to the page that was folded over…

" '_Momora, Do not deny me any longer. You are meant to be mine in every way! Don't act like you don't want me as well.' Ranzetake leaned his body hard into hers as she flattened herself against the wall._

'_Oh Ranze! I know you can please me better than any man on this island, but I'm just a virgin. I'm afraid it won't be any good for you.' Momora cried out in pleasure as-"_

Gah! Kira hurled the book at the floor and scooted away from the edge of the bed as if the book were a deranged animal. He read these trashy things!? Humming was definitely going to have to work.

He was still in shock over what she had just said. Was it even possible a 25 year old kunoichi, as experienced as him, was a virgin?

Before today he would have said no, but she had seemed perfectly serious.

Kakashi distractedly put the food he'd bought away, as some new perceptions of the kunoichi he would be married to started evolving his image of her.

It softened. Just that little bit of information gave the woman some depth he hadn't expected from a fellow shinobi.

Kakashi finished and walked to his favorite chair.

It smelled of her: sweet and seductive, innocent and experienced. Kakashi sighed deeply.

He took out his 3rd installation of Icha-Icha Violence and held it open as he thought.

Most successful kunoichi were entirely soulless. A woman had to defy her very nature to become a shinobi. Not many made it to the higher ranks, and those that did were incredibly dangerous to all. They were every bit as perverted as their male counterparts outwardly.

Inwardly most weren't even human anymore. Affection was a tool. One that often times only benefitted the target of the kunoichi, even if for a brief time. They took pleasure in nothing but power and felt nothing but rage, if they felt anything.

But Kira seemed human to him. She had been warmly amused by Naruto. And definitely annoyed with Anko. And she had expressed gratitude to him by embracing him.

How had she kept so much humanity in tact?

She almost seemed childlike in her honest understanding and trust.

She had shared sensitive information about her kekeigenkai with him.

And she had fallen asleep in his chair after knowing him such a short time.

Mizukage must have given the woman more specific orders than Hokage had given him.

Or maybe she really was faking it…

No. He didn't believe that. She was genuine.

A knock sounded at Kakashi's door. He heard a shrill female voice and an equally excited male voice.

Tsunade and… Genma? He knew without a doubt.

Godaime must have wanted a more relaxed guard.

So soon?

He looked over at the clock.

He had been thinking for three hours in his chair.

He needed to wake Kira and let her have a few moments to gather herself.

He picked up her pack and stood. She was already poking her head through the door looking at him through half opened eyes; her hair all mussed and tangled. Her mask was slightly turned to the side. She looked absolutely edible she was so cute.

Adoration flooded Kakashi's mind as he held the pack out to her.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Hokage is here to see us. I'll stall to get you a few minutes. Bathroom is right there."

She beamed at him with gratitude and his heart fluttered as she grabbed the pack and walked passed him to the bathroom.

Kira did not feel rested at all.

She hadn't really slept.

She'd just dreamed about Kakashi.

The dream began innocent enough. They were sparring and he was being incredibly aggressive. She woke herself when her dream started taking a dark turn into the unknown.

She felt terrible. She wanted to apologize. He must have seen the lust in her eyes just then. He must feel like some sort of prey or target.

She washed her face with cold water, hoping it would make her look more awake. The mirror was telling her reality wasn't as she wished it.

The seduction of a kunoichi was harsh and unforgiving and all-absorbing. Mizukage had trained her to use men, but never how to interact with them like this.

She definitely had a headache.

Kakashi felt like skipping as he walked to the front door.

He decided his mood was comparable to a little kid with the best toy in town. He wanted to brag and sing and play in front of everyone. He wanted to parade the prize he'd been granted all around town. He wanted to glare at all the men who admired his kunoichi.

Maybe being married wouldn't be so bad, but then he hadn't accounted for his imperfections.

Maybe she wouldn't want him. His mood soured a little.

He opened the door and bowed as Tsunade rushed in past him. Genma waited for silent permission to enter. Kakashi nodded and shut the door after they were both in.

"Well where is she? What have you done with her?" Tsunade started accusingly, pointing her finger in Kakashi's face.

"She's ah- just freshening up." Kakashi answered vaguely. Genma's eyes practically bulged out of his head at the implication. "May I ask why Genma has accompanied the Hokage?" He looked at Tsunade who was glaring at him in disgust. "She was taking a nap. She's had a long day. Calm down"

Genma visibly relaxed, Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Go ahead. Ask him."

Kakashi looked at Genma in askance.

Just then Kira emerged from the bathroom; she set her pack in his bedroom and turned towards her spectators.

Kira's golden hazel eyes lit up as she set them on Tsunade, though, she was still obviously exhausted.

"Oh! Tsunade-obasan! I've missed you so!" Kira cried out as she ran into the embrace of the older kunoichi.

Kira definitely seemed child-like now.

"Kira-kun! My little hime! How I have missed you!" They embraced for a few moments. Kira's toes were barely touching the ground as Tsunade swept her back and forth. Tsunade broke the embrace and stepped back, holding up Kira's arms and turning her slightly. "Look at how you've grown! My god last time I was there, you were no taller than my hip! And you were caked in mud to-boot! Not a wild little girl anymore, are you?" Tsunade looked at Kira more appraisingly as she blushed "You look just like your great grandfather. How a real Kaguya should." Tsunade said wistfully. Kira and Tsunade smiled sadly at each other for a moment and then Kira looked up at Genma excitedly.

"Genma-san!!!!" Kira squealed as she ran to him.

Kakashi had to suppress a possessive growl as Genma picked Kira up by her waist and embraced her fully. Genma swung her around and then set her down, kissing her cheek affectionately. Then he took the same appraising stance Tsunade had.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade exasperatedly.

"He had a long-term mission to the mist a long time ago. It was only C-ranked. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on Kimimaro. We were expecting him to lead the family's attack. Kira-dono and Genma kind of grew up together."

"My sweet little princess! I can't believe you're all grown up!" He seemed to be memorizing every detail of her body as he spoke to her. "Absolutely stunning. Men in the mist must be getting used to living without oxygen these days. _I_ would gladly do so to take in such _breathtaking_ beauty on a daily basis."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. As strange as it was to hear Genma talking like that, it didn't surprise Kakashi. Kira seemed to have a natural gift for charming people. Though, if Genma didn't remove his hands from her body soon, he might not have the ability to speak for much longer.

He now remembered the trip Genma had taken. And how he'd spoken of the Kaguya girl when he'd gotten back. Kakashi knew now how untrue they'd been. If anyone remembered those horrid tales and connected them with Kira, Kakashi was going to break Genma.

Kira turned a brilliant shade of red. She remembered Genma teaching her to throw senbon when she was 12. She had had a troublesome crush on the teenager then.

He had gotten bigger since the last time she saw him. Which figured. It had been quite a few years. His attractiveness had lessened to her though. He seemed more like an old friend.

An old friend who was definitely eying her body like it was up for grabs.

That was annoying.

She snatched the senbon out of his mouth like her mother used to and shook her finger in his face.

Tsunade burst out in laughter at the old inside joke. Genma seemed less than enthused that the woman had interrupted his viewing.

Kakashi chuckled and offered his hand to Kira.

Genma's face fell in disbelief as Kira obediently stepped towards Kakashi and took his hand like they were already an old married couple.

Kakashi grinned at Genma's suspicious glare and tucked _his_ kunoichi's arm under his, interlacing their fingers when their hands met.

Kira followed his lead without hesitation but looked up at Kakashi questioningly at the personal gesture. He just smiled innocently at her, but he didn't let go.

Kira had resigned herself to their marriage. For better or worse. And Kakashi was taking some sort of lead…

"Now for the matter at hand-" Tsunade interrupted the moment of realization. "We should probably sit down to discuss this. It's going to take a while"

Kakashi led Kira to the wicker loveseat he'd stolen from his last apartment and gestured to his reading chair for the Hokage. Genma stood leaning against the wall by the kitchen, trying to act like he wasn't gaping at how close Kakashi and Kira were sitting.

Kira felt bad for Genma. He didn't need to see this private, affectionate display. And he certainly didn't need to hear the rigorous details of their marriage. "Hokage-obasan, should Genma be here for all these details?"

"No. I suppose not. You may come back in twenty minutes to escort me elsewhere." Tsunade said, almost as if she were bored with the situation.

Genma smiled gratefully at Kira and then left.

"Okay look," Tsunade started seriously. "I don't think you two understand. This isn't just a mission. This is an arranged marriage. You really will be married. You really do have to be a functioning couple. And you will remain Hatake Kakashi and Kaguya Kira. Well you'll be Hatake Kira. No Covers." She paused to make sure she had the full attention of the two nin.

Kira looked up at Kakashi to read his expression. It seemed hollow, but his hand was still clamped on hers.

"Don't look so injured Hatake." She chastised," The story is that you two met on his last 4 month mission to the mist. It was exactly two months ago. You fell for each other then, and you've been writing secret letters since then. You have a week here in Konoha to become acquainted with each other before you leave. Walk around town. Hold Hands. Shop together. Make out at the bar. Whatever you have to do to convince Konoha you two are eloping in a week." Tsunade was only looking at Kakashi.

Kira couldn't decipher his expression. He was staring at the wall straight ahead. He looked lost in his own body. She wanted so badly for him to look at her. She was incredibly uncomfortable knowing that they only had a week to get to know each other. A week to appear in love. And he wouldn't even give her the honesty of showing his expression.

"This means that I am also setting some rules to help get things off to an accelerated start." Tsunade grinned wickedly. "First, you two are to share a bed. Every night. For the next year."

Kira groaned in disapproval but Tsunade silenced her with a raised hand.

"I'm not even close to done. And yes these rules are on par with Mizukage's wishes as well. Secondly, you will spar every single day for the next year. You two need to know each other's strengths and weaknesses better than you know your own. Thirdly, and DO NOT interrupt me, you will consummate this marriage. I won't have this mission ruined over something so foolish as an unconvincing marriage."

Kira tore her hand away from, the once again conscience, Kakashi and she glared up at him. That rule had 'man' written ALL over it. Kakashi wrapped his newly freed arm around the petite form, fuming next to him and distractedly brushed his and up and down her spine.

"Don't get angry Kira. I would not entrust my favorite hime to a monster. He's patient and talented. Worry about this later." Tsunade continued, barely concerned at Kira's horrified expression.

In that moment, Kakashi knew he disliked Godaime Hokage. Kira was probably going to have some sort of nervous meltdown soon. He didn't know what words to say to comfort her.

It certainly wasn't any kind of ego boost for him that they were ordered to sleep together and her first reaction was to turn away from him.

He leaned his head into the side of hers and whispered the only thing he could think of. "We have time." She turned to him and her face brightened visibly.

She smiled at him sadly but with gratitude.

He wasn't feeling so hot after his initial realization, himself. Tsunade was forcing a relationship on him. And it was sounding less and less temporary.

"The purpose of this mission is to flush out Uchiha Itachi or Kaguya Kimimaro. We need both of them dead and it will take both of you to succeed. Forgive me hime. You know the importance of this mission. Mizukage and I care for you greatly. She wanted to be here, but you know all the reasons that isn't possible." She turned back to Kakashi. "I expect to see you both tomorrow. And you should watch out for Anko. She's pissed."

Genma knocked lightly on the door and Hokage left Kira and Kakashi partially embraced on the couch without saying anything further.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think: do the dividers between the two's thoughts help, or is it better without the interruption? This story isn't really going the way I planned. Hit me up if you want me to continue. I'm kinda not feelin' it.


	4. Chapter 4: Awkward Turtle

** I don't own Naruto. This story is for entertainment only.

The tension in the room was tangible. Like some sort of snake was restricting all the air out of the room.

Kira looked back up at Kakashi meaningfully. She began to open her mouth but snapped it shut when a fearsome growl ripped through her body. She looked down at the offending stomach and blushed.

Kakashi chuckled warmly. "Well I guess it's time to get to my wifely duties and prepare dinner."

Kira looked up at him, sarcasm rich in her lilting voice as she tried to deepen it. "That's right, you better make my dinner!" She giggled infectiously.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, trying to harden the foolish, sincere smile owning his face. He tried to remind himself that this was a mission and kunoichi were trained to be appealing. That she wasn't being sincere. That sucked the amusement out of him. Mostly.

He felt his heart being torn between what he hoped for and what he knew to be reality. The discord resulted in a gaping emotional wound that he felt must be visible to her seeking eyes. He needed to take up some sort of guard or this mission would bring up a lot of ugly emotional scarring.

Kira stopped laughing when Kakashi took on a hardened look.

"Riiiight. About that. That's why I was out of the house earlier. I was grocery shopping. I'm sorry Anko.. attacked you. If I had been here-"

Kira cut him off "-I would be hungry for even longer." She corrected matter-of-factly with a playful grin.

Well that put a damper on his self-hatred. He _had_ been doing something uncharacteristically selfless. That thought troubled him as unfamiliar emotions tinged his mind again.

"Is she really your girlfriend?" Kira nearly whispered without looking up from her hands. It was causing her physical pain, for some reason beyond her understanding, that his heart might already belong to another. She was abruptly disgusted with the overtly feminine paranoia flooding her every thought of him. The power of suggestion was appearently stronger than she'd suspected. Mizukage knew her too well. She knew that if Kira were ever to choose a mate, he would be like this hardened, emotionally crippled war-horse. And all it took was feigning marriage to make the shattered pieces of her psyche try to behave as a normal woman. A whole woman.

Kakashi snorted in disbelief. The noise sounded completely unnatural coming from him. He leaned back in the little love seat and stretched his arms out as he prepared to answer the complicatedly, simple question. "No. She isn't. She's convinced she is, especially when she drinks. But she isn't. Nobody wants to settle down with a blathering drunk as their bride." God that sounded too sentimental. Kira looked at him curiously. Was he really so lonely that the girl before him had already cracked his defenses? That was weak. He had to say something tough before she thought him an unworthy partner. "That anger definitely translates differently between the sheets though." He elbowed her playfully.

Kira recoiled from Kakashi's touch that time as she made an involuntary disgusted noise.

Kakashi smacked himself in the forehead with his palm and then looked at her apologetically. "I'm going to go make the food now. 'Seen and not heard' as they say." He tried to jest the conversation away from its unpleasant path.

Kakashi got up and started his unwilling steps towards the kitchen. The warmth of her body was immediately missed. He was still in his turtleneck and regular pants and the thin fabric usually kept body heat in; it had always been adequate before. But the kunoichi on the couch produced and maintained body heat even better. He knew in that moment that his warm-up gear would never be as satisfactory again.

As Kakashi stood and walked away, Kira had to stop her body from following his. He was so warm and he smelled SO good. Damn his stupid male guard. He was feeling close to her too. Close enough that he felt the need to put up his guard again. Well at least he wasn't talking now. And he was farther away. Her thoughts weren't so clouded. Her eyes unabashedly took in the glory of his backside:

Tight biceps gave way to strong, broad shoulders; the movement of his shoulder blades enraptured her gaze as his muscular arms swung slightly; his back was like a masterfully carved statue- every rise and fall emphasizing aching perfection. She stopped thinking when she reached his hips.

She couldn't think of words adequate to describe the base of his torso. His graceful movement did nothing to hide the muscle tone, even there.

Oddly she felt faint. She must have just been hungrier than she thought.

Her next thought was that she wanted to trace each muscled curve of his body with her fingers tips. He was a walking masterpiece and she had always appreciated fine art.

It was such an abstractly dark thought in her virgin mind. She wondered what he would think of her strange desire, but decided she'd be much too mortified to ask. They barely knew each other.

This was too much out-of-character for her to dismiss, so she shelved it for a later time. Besides, he had definitely just behaved very distastefully. Even if his non-apology had been… adorable…?

That was the word that came to mind. She couldn't ever remember using the affectionate term before. There was no room for affection in the vocabulary of a warrior.

Kakashi thought of the woman in his living room with such an odd attachment. She had an odd gentleness to her that was uncommon among shinobi, much less kunoichi. Her name bothered him. It didn't fit her. At least not in these safe moments, away from the world. He couldn't imagine holding a brand new baby in his hands and wanting to name it death. Especially not a girl. And he'd met her father once before. He was blood-thirsty, yes, but not dis-affectionate. His wife had seemed so fragile and yet so passionate. And it was obvious the man would have died for her. He must have felt at least that for his daughter. Kishou Kaguya would not have given his dearest blossom 'death'.

Kakashi came back to the doorway of his small kitchen and leaned against the wall as he gazed at her thoughtfully.

"Your real name isn't Kira no Hime, is it." Kakashi stated more than asked.

"Hatake-san, why ever would you think that?" She crooned in mock innocence. Her face contorted adorably in thought. Like she was weighing the cost of being honest with him. Honesty appearently wasn't at too steep a price this time.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Mizukage would not have paired me with anyone less than what she thought was best. And you're reputation as the Copy-nin would suggest as much cleverness." Kira grinned at him warmly.

Kakashi bowed grandly. "Thank you, nameless beauty. I must say that I've heard little of you. Only that your countrymen fear and respect you. And that you have been brutal in your dealing of justice. But I cannot imagine the great Kishou Kaguya looking down at his newly born daughter and wanting to name her death. Even as the master bone-shougun. May I know your birth-given name?" Kakashi asked seriously as he stood back up and leaned against his wall once more.

Kira sat up straight and took on her regal composure. "I am known as many things to my people. Some would call me monster; others savior; my uncles and aunts 'Nidaimuri' (little second); but I suppose if you are to be my husband, you must know them all. The name I was first given is-"

She was interrupted by the whistling of the tea kettle. Kakashi stepped quickly back across the kitchen and snatched it off the stove with his bare hand. He walked back into the door way, "I'm sorry, as you were saying?"

Kira chuckled femininely, "As I was saying-"

A knock sounded at the door and three excited male voices chattered on the other side of it.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and huffed disappointedly. "One moment please. I have to dispel some pests."

Kira giggled.

Kakashi opened the door just enough to slip through. He'd be damned if these men were going to see Kira before he decided they could. The commitment-phobic part of him exploded into panic as he tried to hush his new possessiveness for the woman he didn't want.

"Kakashi-san!" Gai exclaimed excitedly."We come bearing gifts for your future bride!"

Kotetsu wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Genma blushed. Kakashi could guess what kind of '_gifts_' they'd bring.

"I'm sure she will appreciate the thought but if what's in that box can't be worn in public, I want no part in this" Kakashi grinned at the thought of Kira the virgin beating the stuffing out of his perverted companions. Who were hoping for an opportunity to check his kunoichi out. Instinctively he crossed his arms and broadened his chest as he widened his stance in front of the door.

"Oh come one Kakashi! Do you think we'd be so foolish as to buy lingerie before we've sized her up?" Kotetsu said innocently. As if it were the most logical thing in the world to want to 'size' an unknown woman up before buying her undergarments.

Kakashi didn't withhold the growl this time. He was not enjoying the thought of them 'sizing' his kunoichi any direction.

"Can't we come in and meet the lovely lady!?" Gai begged exasperatedly. "It's just a kimono. We promise, we'll be nice." Gai gave his best puppy-face as he held the brightly wrapped gift box to his chest.

Kakashi thought for a moment."What say you, Genma?"

The man had been standing at the back of the group with an uncharacteristically abashed look on his face.

Gai moved into Kakashi's line of sight, still pouting theatrically. "Kakashi-san, he helped us pick out the kimono and said we should bring it over tonight. Please Hatake! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

Kakashi looked at the abnormally shy shinobi in the back suspiciously."Well if Genma thinks you guys should meet her tonight then I suppose you could come in for a little while." Kakashi didn't move from his defensive pose as he eyed Genma.

Kotetsu and Gai let out a cry of victory and high-fived each other. Genma looked up in shock at Kakashi.

He hadn't been expecting Kakashi to let them in.

Kakashi put his hand back on the door. "Give me a minute to warn her." He stepped in and closed the door and leaned against it. He could hear the suggestive tones from his little porch.

Genma wasn't acting himself.

"So I think we're going to have to entertain them for a short while. Is that okay?"

Kira looked up at him and smiled nervously. "I would _love_ to meet some better mannered leaf shinobi. Should I change into something less… slept in? I bet my hair is a wreck too." She looked up at him.

Kakashi grinned at her cheekily. He pulled his mask down as he walked across the room to her. "You couldn't be any more perfect if you were in full formal attire." _Unless you were naked_, Kakashi added to himself, "And your hair is perfect." He bent down and gently touched his lips to tussled curls. Kira blushed. "We'll only let them stay for a short while. Then we can get back to getting to know each other." Kakashi internally winced at the level of attachment he was displaying.

"You know Hatake. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted me to look disheveled and bothered. Who exactly is outside that door?" Kira asked in a suspicious tone.

Kakashi looked down at her from heavily lidded eyes as he stood up. "It's just a few of my closer friends. And Genma. He's acting weird though. I think he might be disappointed at your new marital status."

Kira looked at him. "Oh." She said thoughtfully.

Now he really didn't want to let them in. What if she returned Genma's feelings? This _was_ just a mission. He was getting all worked up and attached for no reason. She was being professional.

Kakashi had to force himself to walk back to the door and let the shinobi in. He barely turned the handle before they burst in past him.

Kakashi quickly regained his composure and turned back towards the living room as he shut the door. They'd all appearently been so excited they'd taken their shoes off on the porch already.

For the second time that day Kira was charged by male leaf shinobi and the scene was outrageously amusing. Kira was backed against the wall next to his bedroom door, behind the reading chair, hands raised in truce. Gai was shouting an introduction and striking a ridiculous conqueror pose, standing on the chair, Kotetsu was standing at her side looking her up and down as if he was grading. Genma was waving sheepishly from near the door with a weak smile on his face.

"Ka-Kakashi?" Kira squeaked in terror.

"Guys calm down. One at a time and take it easy. She's already had to meet Naruto and Anko today." Kakashi ordered. He wouldn't have come to her rescue if it weren't for the appearance they needed to give.

But then again, maybe it would be a bit satisfactory to see Genma wince. For once he couldn't have what Kakashi wanted.

Kotetsu and Gai looked at each other in revelation.

Kotetsu chuckled. "You're the reason Anko is in such a homicidal mood!?"

Gai looked at Kira intensely and whispered. "She tried to kill me in the bar earlier."

"She came up here and shrieked at me about sleeping in _her_ boyfriend's apartment." Kira said defensively.

Kotetsu burst out in laughter and Gai joined in. Kakashi appeared at Kira's side and wound his arm around her waist. She reached her hand up and intertwined her fingers with his. She squeezed his hand and looked up at his flawless, mask-less face for encouragement. He laid a reassuring kiss on her forehead. Kakashi was glad they were both such good actors. Though he was uncomfortable with the level of sincerity he felt in the moment. He was going to have some demons to face down after she went to sleep tonight. He had to detach himself. He would learn how to fill the role and then bail when the mission was complete. He was better at fleeing from these emotions than dealing with them. People believed his facades. The next week in town might not be so difficult if they could keep this act up in public. Then when they got out to the cabin he could get some space.

"You'll have to forgive Konoha for Anko." Kotetsu spoke breathlessly. "She's been losing her mind for a while now. The alcohol doesn't help."

Gai nodded in agreement. Genma still stood silently by the door. He wore a pained look. He must not have known the marriage was fake. Kakashi fiendishly thought of all the ways he could make Genma even more uncomfortable.

Kakashi wasn't behaving like himself either. He was getting defensive and angry over a female he shouldn't care about. And he couldn't make himself step away from her now, to make things even worse.

They began introductions again. Kakashi took charge while keeping intertwined with his partner. "This is Kotetsu, Gai, and of course you know Genma." He said, pointing to each of them. "Guys, this is Kira no Hime. Spring Breeze of the mist. My future wife." Kakashi was surprised he could muster so much fake affection for a woman he hardly knew. He was sure the guys had bought his possessive affectionate gaze. Maybe it wasn't entirely fake.

Kakashi tried closing himself off emotionally again.

Kira was really starting to wonder if Hokage had slipped them something to make them want each other more than they should. Kakashi didn't seem the irrational, compulsive type, and she never warmed up to people this easily. Even though she knew she was definitely attracted to him.

"Wow Kakashi. You think you could have picked a more ostentatious bride?" Kotetsu joked.

Kakashi shrugged, "Why settle, right?"

Gai dropped to one knee in front of Kira and offered the gift to her. "It is our honor to be in the presence of such a legendary kunoichi. A gift for your engagement, from the three of us."

Genma stepped forward in effort to see the gift as she opened it.

Kira's eyes lit up.

Kakashi wanted to start throwing furniture.

He'd seen the kimono before in its shop window. He knew it would look divine on her. And Genma had picked it out.

The silk was a deep maroon with dark blue vines starting thickly at the bottom of the skirt and sleeves and thinning towards the top. The Obi was the same deep blue with swirls through the fabric. The neckline was a little more revealing than usual and there were two long slits up the sides.

"Oh my. This is… beautiful…" Kira said exasperatedly as she lifted it a little from the package.

"Genma said you would like it." Kotetsu said matter-of-factly.

"So our gift pleases you!?" Gai interjected excitedly.

"Oh yes. I think this is the most beautiful kimono I have seen in my 25 years of life." Kira cooed at the fabric.

Gai jumped up and swept her into his arms and spun around, dancing awkwardly with the petite woman. Gai was shouting excitedly about the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Kira looked joyously amused as the green clad shinobi jostled her around.

Kakashi's arm fell to his side in absence of her body. He crossed his arms and watched Gai and Kira with a polite smile. He was glad her and Gai had made friends. Her charm made this easy. Kakashi couldn't imagine any of her meetings with the other male shinobi of the village going poorly. The women, he wasn't so sure about.

Gai set Kira down and they grinned at each other as good friends would.

Kotetsu approached Kira next. "I am Kotetsu Hagane, it is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed and touched his forehead to the back of the hand she offered.

"As it is for me to meet you. I am glad to know there are some more personable shinobi in my fiancé's home village. I was truly concerned that there were only wild men and psychotic women here." Kira said in a relieved tone.

"Ha. You've never seen Genma over here at a bar, have you!? Wild is an understatement!" Kotetsu countered warmly.

"Actually I've never been to a bar, but I'll take your word for it." Kira smiled warmly under her mask.

Kotetsu and Gai laughed, thinking the comment was some sort of joke but stopped when Kira looked at them puzzlingly.

"You mean you've never like, come home from a mission and gone to a bar, and left with a guy, to unwind?" Kotetsu asked in disbelief.

Kakashi cleared his throat and glared at the man for the too personal question.

Kotetsu didn't turn away from the blushing kunoichi.

"No. I rarely have time to _unwind_ between missions. And when I do it's either spent training with Mizukage in one art or another, or at the hot springs. I haven't even been alone with a singular man before."

Gai blushed. Kotetsu seemed to be trying to decipher the meaning of Kira's words.

"You mean… you mean you're a virgin?" Kotetsu gasped in disbelief.

Kakashi looked threateningly at Kotetsu. He didn't notice. Kira squirmed uncomfortable next to Kakashi.

"Of course. I am not yet wed." Kira mumbled.

Okay that was too cute. Kakashi couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"Kakashi you sly fox. How did you manage to seduce a beautiful young kunoichi with just your personality!?" Kotetsu exclaimed.

"Must've been my charm and good looks." Kakashi countered.

"Oh you can steal those with the sharingan too?" Kotetsu asked playfully.

Kakashi smirked. "You wish I had to steal that."

Kira let out a peel of songbird laughter. And Kakashi couldn't breathe. Everything about her radiated beauty and femininity. The picture in her bingo book profile had capture so little of her. He pretended to continue chuckling with Gai and Kotetsu for a few seconds longer. He didn't want them to be there anymore. He wanted to be alone with her. He wanted to know what was under her mask.

He was trying to think of ways to get them out when his answer came.

The door slammed shut. Genma had stomped off. Kakashi looked at Kira's face to see how she had taken his exit. Kotetsu and Gai hadn't noticed or at least hadn't stopped telling their outlandish story to acknowledge that they did. Kira looked at the door and rolled her eyes and then went back to listening to Kotetsu and Gai's story.

That response told Kakashi… absolutely nothing he could make sense of. The only thing he could really imagine and wished he hadn't was that she was affectionately annoyed with his impatience for her. Now he really wasn't being logical; that didn't stop him from wanting to track the man down and maiming him in some way that would make him unappealing to Kira.

Kira was sad that Genma had chosen to take their friendship this route. She owed her loyalty to Kakashi now. Genma was only going to cause himself greater grief for grasping at what he could not have. He was so childish sometimes.


End file.
